creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad de veras la tardanza, entre que he estado muy ocupado y que hoy se me ha borrado todo el escrito que hice para continuar, no he podido avanzar con ello. Garantizo que mañana me pongo en ello. --Cordura (discusión) 21:18 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Jake heartsulf . Pero intuyo que puede hacerse algo de su propuesta.------- R. I. P. Quo : Puedo arreglar la ortografía Creepy adicta (discusión) 21:00 16 jul 2015 (UTC) : Titulo en ingles (siempre pense para mi mismo que si no era un buen conjunto de palabras le resta puntos), redaccion algo pobre, historia muy poco desarrollada, no llega a causar terror ni nada parecido. ¿Con quien duermes? . Este texto peca de decir demasiado innecesariamente cuando podría ser más conciso y sólido.------- R. I. P. Quo : Creo que puedo arreglarla.-- 17:13 18 jul 2015 (UTC) : Propuesta dentro de todo "original", y bien manejada. Planteamiento bueno y desarrollo regular. Con los arreglos que se suponen que haran seguro queda al nivel que la wikia merece.. : Me retrase, lo siento. Denme unos días mas para culminar la reparación. -- 18:11 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Smiley Face reportaje . Es una excelente historia, a pesar del clásico referente (sonrisa psicótica). La última oración fue el colmo de lo patógeno. Parece un virus mal inoculado.------- R. I. P. Quo : Tipico caso de psicopata barato como los que veia hace unos meses con mis nominaciones multiples. No hay mucho que decir, uso del cliche, predecible y redaccion bastante repugnante para cualquier lector con buen criterio literario. Vidas anteriores Una temática muy seductora. ¿Y dónde el toque creepy?------- R. I. P. Quo : Forastero que ha sido porteado a la wiki por aquel incapaz de discernir. Nayoru-san 20/07/15 12:54 p.m. : Creo que es un relato fantástico, no tiene elementos de terror pero aun así me gustaría que se quede.¿Qué opinan?.-- 00:35 21 jul 2015 (UTC) : Lamentablemente aca se acude para leer historias de terror. Nada que tenga que ver con la tematica de esta wikia. : Es un invento interesante. Lo estuve estudiando pero el diseño es original y no quise cambiarlo completamente. Al darle el toque "creepy" alteraría prácticamente toda su estructura. Recomiendo que lo pasen al Blog. : Quien sea haya hecho hecho ese comentario lo puede subir a su blog si desea. Retiro mi voto anterior.-- 23:56 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Parásitos . Puede enmendarse.------- R. I. P. Quo : Lo unico original es la trama, el argumento, pero todo esto se ve borrado con los aires de teoria conspirativa, y la poca seriedad que le da la ortografia y redaccion en general de la historia. Pesima. : estaba originalmente diseñado para causar el terror entre los hipocondriacos. Sin embargo pareciera que el ensamblado lo hizo la mano inexperta de algún niño asiático esclavizado en aquellas grandes fábricas. Es menester que un Doctor nos proporcione la terminología adecuada y este artículo será la bomba. : .Se solicitaba a un doctor, tras un analisis de el paciente, declaro que el patogeno de su interior se encuentra en varias areas vitales.Solo puede desear una muerte rapida e indolora.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:26 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Mr. DM . Es susceptible de depuración: esa redacción debe mejorarse.------- R. I. P. Quo Mi papá Precisaré: ¿Pésima redacción o traductor detected?.------- R. I. P. Quo : Algo se puede hacer.-- 12:54 19 jul 2015 (UTC) : Al leer bien la historia se nota que no son errores de redaccion humana, si no de traductor. O estamos tratando con niños de menos de 11 años. : Hice lo que pude, perdon si no tiene la calidad deseada.-- 18:09 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Unos ligeros retoques y dará una perfecta impresión.------- The Nightmare Shadow . Podría incluirlo en Borrado Rápido, pero quiero que corra la sangre.------- R. I. P. editarla, pero ya lo hice xD Espero que ahora pueda seguir ''' : Debería haberlo colocado antes de editarla, pero ya lo hice xD Espero que ahora pueda seguir en la Wiki. Atte: Quimera : . Si bien es cierto, que ha habido un cambio notable, no estoy convencido. Hay frases clave (como en el primer párrafo) y orden de párrafos que deben ser corregidos.------- '''R. I. P. Quo : Pesima redaccion , ortografia, trama repetida, clichepasta de psicopatas otra vez. De estos con mala calidad y lamentable argumento esta repleto, no es lo que necesita la wikia. El Niño Demonio No tengo que dar muchas razones, de hecho, pero recalco que está mal redactado, tiene ciertas fallas en general y su historia no me parece interesante en lo más mínimo... 06:52 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Le he echado un vistazo y me ha llamado la atención la relación con el atentado del 9-11. ¡Manos a la obra!------- : Redaccion pesima, poco vocabulario, argumento algo pobre y muy mal manejado. Carece de calidad alguna, un articulo mas de la wikia sin utilidad alguna. La mujer de ojos azules . Si esto no se encuentra en Adopciones es por un ligero detalle, y no es la brevedad, que no representa un problema. Hablo de la redacción y la correlación de los hechos. La confusión se deja entrever.------- : Estuve revisando este modelo de creepypasta y me pareció que tenía potencial. Así que cambié algunos partes del motor, lubriqué los engranes y destapé algunas válvulas. La carrocería es casi la misma, sólo añadí algunos toque de cromo (amo el cromo). Espero que el resultado sea del agrado general, de lo contrario tendrá que ser enviado al depósito para su destrucción. Saludos. : . Lo modifico por tus excelentes contribuciones y el trabajo de pulido, Ingeniero Yrvoz. ¡Gracias, mi hermano!------- : Muy corto, no desarrolla nada, esta mal redactado y no cuenta con demasiada calidad... Ella y El Unos cuantos retoques y quedara muy bien. ¿Quien se anima?.-- 00:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Es una bella historia.------- : .------- : . He aquí una obra maestra. Prácticamente todo aquí es perfección. Desde las ecuaciones diferenciales de los cálculos que forman en las gráficas esas hermosas pendientes. El movimiento de torsión del engranaje. Fría y meticulosamente ensamblado. Una máquina de bolsillo perfecta. Felicidades, Quo. : . Quo, me dejaste boquiabierta. Excelente trabajo. - 22:17 29 jul 2015 (UTC) La naturaleza humana TODO ESTE HORROR es por culpa de una pútrida redacción.------- : . Tiene demasiadas piezas sueltas. El inventor de este artilugio es un novato con iniciativa pero esto no es suficiente, debe practicar más. Eliminar. Claustrofobia Mala redacción, muy mal desarrollo de la historia y, ya de por si, una historia bastante mala. --- Atte: QuimeraMC : .------- : . Es una copia pirata al estilo "Polystation". Hermano Quo, haz tu magia. : .------- MI TEDDY Y YO . Amén de la ortografía regular, se me hace el cliché de Muñecos.------- : . Es un diseño caprichoso. Habría que rediseñar el aspecto ergonómico para hacerlo más accesible. Me gusta el baile con la locura al que nos invita las curvas exteriores. El acabado no es el adecuado le faltó mayor técnica al artesano. En fin lo llevaré a mi taller para tratar de darle una solución. : una reparaciones que considero eran fundamentales. Espero sus comentarios sobre el rediseño. : ------- : Pero sin duda es grande la mejora. Ahora puede quedarse... Minecraft Black Edition . Este es uno de los ejemplares dignos que explican por qué no deseo no jugar al Minecraft sino leer los "creepypastas" que tratan sobre esta temática.------- : .Maincraf ataca de nuevo.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 18:32 29 jul 2015 (UTC) El experimento de la cárcel de Stanford No puedo negar que la experiencia fuese traumática, pero no cumple con el terror de un verdadero experimento perturbador, como otros registrados en esta wiki.------- Sonic CD . Punto aparte la mala calidad de esta "opinión", no distingo ninguna relación de Sonic.exe, dentro de este texto, con un creepypasta genuino.------- Sally.exe . Es inevitable para un usuario promedio escribir un creepypasta de videojuegos sin apelar a ciertos cliché, pero lo que me ha puesto los pelos de punta en esta historia: el cómo empezó la tragedia, el terror, a través de un video aleatorio de Youtube... Sin más palabras.-------- El hombre de barro . Aunque es una muy buena historia, no se le puede tomar cómo Creepypasta.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 23:15 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Me ha costado trabajo decidirme. Excelente y conmovedora..., oscila entre lo nostálgico, lo triste y lleno de suspenso. Acaso te refieres precisamente al último párrafo, en que se pierde esa atmósfera terrorífica. Es un creepypasta pero con la "redención" del monstruo. Creo que esta historia me ha dado nuevas ideas.------- Dormir . En ningún momento se le detecta el terror ó lo espantoso.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 23:27 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : De hecho, es una bella historia en forma de prosa poética. El autor habla del suicidio. Más que terror o espanto, hay desesperación------- Mi Amigo imaginario Guarda un potencial muy elocuente. Echaba de menos ese tipo de potenciales. Precisaré: pésima redacción, y desarrollo aglutinante y precipitado.------- Kathia Igual que la creepy de arriba. ¡Dios! ¿Es que tan cuesta ponerle párrafos a sus textos?.-- 00:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Me gustó mucho en verdad. La pútrida redacción, no.------- Eliza your best friend Psicopasta barato. Si, tampoco tiene párrafos como en la anterior.-- 00:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) : . En cuanto a la historia en general: sin comentarios. Ruego al cielo: ¿en verdad tenía que ser tan extenso?------- .El clasico psicopata del dia.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) Leynleyd of Zalgo. . Este voto requiere de un análisis. A pesar de encargarme del orden de los párrafos, existen demasiados "horrores" ortográficos y de redacción. El potencial es maravilloso, si bien me fastidia ese "Game over". Por si algún campeón o campeona se anima a salvarla, aquí la dejo.------- Friends, but unknown's No se ve XD. Nuevamente no hay párrafos y la historia no tiene la calidad esperada.-- 00:47 30 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Me he armado de paciencia para leerlo en Editor Fuente. Precisaré: ese recurso estilístico del "Soy Dios" me parece un mal chiste nada novedoso. Es más que nada un potencial desperdiciado.------- Centauro El tema no encaja en este wiki. El centauro no es una criatura ni un tema que se pueda considerar terrorífico.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 01:24 30 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Y coincido contigo, pero conozco cientos de artículos con el mismo problema. Yo aconsejo que esperemos a debatir ese dilema cuando se decida el Congreso.------- .Se salva por ahora, se decidira que hacer con el Bestiario durante el Congreso.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) La Verdad sobre Dios . Claramente más que un creepypasta, parece una suerte de reflexión. He encontrado artículos de este tipo mucho mejores.-------- : Sabía que iba a terminar así. Es culpa del Ryuu de hace un año. [http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:RyuuZaiklon Ryuu, el caos que acecha desde las sombras] / Habla o calla : Pero Quo tiene razón [http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:RyuuZaiklon Ryuu, el caos que acecha desde las sombras] / Habla o calla .Esto debio haber estado en un blog.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) La aparición de Herobrine ¿Esto vale para borrado rápido? es decir, es la misma historia de siempre pero con otro personaje principal. Consigue el juego, comienza una nueva partida, ve a un jugador en la niebla, tiene los ojos blancos, busca en Internet, se entera que es Herobrine, desinstala minecraft, no lo vuelve a jugar. : . Soy testigo de esas depuraciones tuyas en la redacción, Quimera. Ahora bien, no le veo lo cliché, sino una adaptación del creepypasta Herobrine respecto a la circunstancia del narrador. Por ese motivo, más que mala, es inapropiada.-------- .Es basicamente la misma de Herobrine.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) La verdadera historia del comercial de carabineros . El desarrollo del creepy no me convence en lo absoluto.------- Y me llaman epiléptico Sé que puede ser muchísimo mejor; por ahora, incluso la clásica presentación, que se me hace un cliché ("hola, soy Fulano"), es defectuoso.------- : Si se le agregara una historia mejor desarrollada podría evitar caer aquí. Pero por el momento tiene un pésimo desarrollo, cliché y algún que otro error en la redacción... Pokemones perturbadores . ¿Cómo deberíamos interpretar este artículo? De lo que estoy seguro: ni un blog era coherente para entrañar este "análisis".------- : Ya todos sabemos la historia de Cubone, y el resto es solo cliché... Kaoru: la llamada La ortografía es irregular. Cliché en ciertas partes y quizás incompleta o fraccionadas en partes... WOODS Desarrollo demasiado rápido, algunas faltas ortográficas y no sé que relación guarda el primer parrafo con la historia y el título. Además, creo que esta incompleta. Prácticamente lo veo sin sentido alguno...